Finding Home
by Amras2007
Summary: Reborn was not expecting what he found when he got to Nimamori, where was the useless Tsuna-fishy Sawada Iemitsu kept talking about? One where Nana has a sibling, one that knows more that he is willing to admit. Enter MOD Harry.


Hi! Its been a while since i have published anything. this piece is my attempt to get back into writing. I hope you like it.

_"_OKASAN! There is a tiny person at the door!" Yelled out Tsuna after taking one look at Reborn and getting a feel for his aura. He know just from that glance that while the person standing at the door might look like a child he was far from it, if Tsuna had to make a quick assessment he would say the man was cursed and had been for a while.

Reborn for his part hid his surprise at the child in front of him. He was in one word _Fluffy_. He had big brown eyes that had an orange sheen to them with messy brown hair and a lithe body. He radiated an aura of peace and warmth that made you want to get closer, aura that was enhanced by the strong sky flames he could feel coming out in waves from the child. _Wasn't this child supposed to have been sealed by Nono himself many years ago?_

Reborn's thoughts where interrupted by the arrival of the female and adult version of the fluffy boy, Sawada Nana. She was just as bright and welcoming as her son except the flames he could feel from her where those of an inactive sun.

"Good Morning! Is there anything you needed?" Her smile was radiant and almost blinding. Reborn barely kept himself from blinking.

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn and I have been sent by Sawada Iemitsu to work as a tutor for young Tsunayoshi." He said in his best professional tone. It was a second a flicker of an emotion but he could see the brief hardening of those eyes at the mention of Iemitsu.

"Tsuna why don't you head out for school? I will discuss things with Mr. Reborn and we will see if it is anything you will need to deal with." She directed her sunniest smile to her sun, her expression letting Tsuna know that she would be fine and he knew she had easy access to back up if needed, plus he felt no ill will from Reborn even if that man was involved leaving for school would be fine.

Tsuna nodded his assent and after a kiss to her cheek was out of the door. "Bye Okasan! Bye Reborn san!" as soon as the door closed he dashed to the school. After all it would not do to be late and get the demon of Nimamori mad at him.

For her part Nana turned around and invited Reborn in to talk over tea. Once they were both seated and with a cup on their hands she started the conversation. "I am guessing you where the one that left the tutoring flyer on the mail the other day?" At his nod she continued. "I am unsure as to why my _husband_ would feel the need to send a tutor for Tsuna at this time. After all Tsuna is within the top 5 on his class and has no academic issues at this time. Something Iemitsu would have known if he read the report cards he has been receiving." At this she paused and looked at Reborn to see if he had something to say.

The woman in front of him was not the clueless/hopeless civilian he had read about on reports. This woman while still a civilian to his knowledge and very charming but she was smart, observant and from what he could observe she had an undercurrent on steel on her voice that did not bode well for those who crossed her.

Reborn place the cup of the admittedly good tea, though still nothing beat his coffee. "I have a question first. What do you know of what your husband does for a living? About Vongola? Or Omerta?" While he was quickly coming to realize he would need to be open in order for this to work he could not break oaths, so on her response depended how much he could disclose.

Nana smiled, it looked like this Mafioso was more observant than her husband had ever been and was willing to work with her to meet his own objectives. "While my _husband_ might not think so I am well aware of what he does for a living." After all her brother would have never let her get into this marriage without making sure she was well informed and prepared.

"Iemitsu is the head of the CEDEF, which is the external advisor for the Vongola a very powerful mafia familia. As for omerta, I am well aware of who the Vindice are." No need to tell just how much she know of the keepers of the underworld just yet or the mafia in general really.

Yes indeed this was not the clueless wife he had been told about. Coming to a decision Reborn spoke. "I am on contract with the Vongola to train the heir for the boss position. Vongola has suffered great loses recently, because of these the last remaining heir alive is now Tsunayoshi." He paused to see how this would be received and could not bring himself to be surprised by the fury he could see in those brown eyes.

"No, they have no right. Both the Vongola and Iemitsu walked away from or lives a long time ago. They have no right to ask this of my son when they almost succeeded in crippling him for life." Her tone held a finality in her decision and barely hidden contempt. "Besides Tsuna already chose to follow on my brothers footsteps. He will not become a mafia boss."

"I do not think that will be possible. Vongola must have an heir and Iemitsu is a direct descendant from primo. They will not give up." While Reborn could admire her resolution he knew a civilian would not have the power to fight the Vongola on this.

"Let them come." Here her smile took a smirk like quality while still looking as innocent as can be, it was truly frightening if he was honest with himself. "After all is not like we are alone and defenseless."

"The Vongola are strong. You might get hurt." He warned.

"Are you threatening my Imoto?" came a dangerous voice.

Reborn wiped around with Leon already transformed on his hand only to come face to face with amazing green eyes and a cocky smirk he could never forget. "Hari..." he breathed.

"Renato." Can the sensual sounding response. "You have been hiding from me" the tone held no accusations just a statement of fact.

Reborn had to look away for a moment. "I…"

"You idiotic man. Did you think the curse would scare me off? That I would not stand by you?" Reborn could feel the words he wanted to speak stick to his throat. All the apologies he never voiced and the need to beg this man to stay. "Did it ever occur to you that I could help?" the last was said as the new presence placed his hand over Reborn's holding to Leon.

"How!?" Reborn all but screamed. "How could you have helped? We tried everything. Everything we could think of to get rid of this. To get back to normal…" It seemed like he just ran out of steam as he became quiet. Only staring at those mesmerizing eyes he could never forget.

"Like this." Hari said and a bright light enveloped Reborn. And where the baby had stood now a tall proud and handsome man stood. "I have been working on this all these years. We would need to actually do a binding ritual to make it permanent but we can get rid of this curse. You can come back home…" the last words where a whisper. There was more involved that Hari would like to admit but there was no way he was losing his Renato, after all he knew exactly what the fate of all the other Acobaleno's had been. The Vindice being the sole survivors and he could testify that was a miserable place to be in. tough things where not better for them since in his quest to find a solution he had worked with them and helped easy the burden.

"Home? That easy, huh?" asked Renato finally coming out of his shock.

"Yea. Don't you think is time?" Hari said as he put his arms arounds the others waist.

"I still have that contract with the Vongola." He said regretfully, after all he was not dumb and now knew the sister Hari had always talked about was Nana and that meant Tsuna was his nephew. "I have to teach Tsuna and now that I know his relation to you, well…"

Hari knew what he was thinking, thinks just got complicated. This would be tricky and troublesome but he knew that with planning he could get them out of it. This was his second chance. A life with an actual family, with people he loved. And Vongola nor anyone else would take it from him. "Tsuna is my official heir." That made Reborn breathe sharply. "They cannot force the Vongola on him, after all not even the Vongola is dumb enough to go again the Noctis."

For the first time in a long time Reborn felt hope rise within him. _Maybe just maybe it would all work out. It would take effort and he would need_… and all his thoughts got derailed as a set of sinfully soft lips connected with his and his mind went blank. There would be time for thinking later. Now he was in his lovers arms in his proper form and they had a lot to make up for.

Unseen by the reuniting couple Nana made her way out of the room with a wide and happy smile, finally her nisan had his sun back. Yes the Vongola could wait, her family was finally right where it needed to be.


End file.
